mcprisonfandomcom-20200214-history
MCPrison Wiki
What is MCPrison? MCPrison is the first custom aquatic prison experience set in Minecraft version 1.13. Players are thrown into an ocean themed multiplayer Prison server and must mine their way from Rank A to Rank Z. Introduction When a player logs on our server they will be thrown into an underwater themed paradise surrounded by marine life. With their character fully equipped with an enchanted diamond pickaxe and armor, they will easily be able to conquer the ocean. Starting as an Angelfish, it is your mission to mine your way through Eel, Giant Squid, Jellyfish, Shark, and much more. If you happen to overcome all of these obstacles, you have the option to ascend. Ascending (Prestiging) will give you great power. However, to do this is fairly costly; after each prestige the cost will grow exponentially. In order to afford this cost, it will require hours of dedication and perseverance. Ask yourself this...are you up to the task? __TOC__ Server Ranks and Staff Basic Server Ranks All players will have access to these ranks. They will be assigned to you as you progress through the prison experience. Every player starts at A (Angelfish) rank and must /rankup in game to obtain the higher tiers. To see all these tiers type /ranks in game. * Start: Angelfish * B: Barnacle * C: Coral * D: Dolphin * E: Eel * F: Flouder * G: Giant Squid * H: Hermit Crab * I: Ice Fish * J: Jellyfish * K: Krill * L: Lobster * M: Manatee * N: Narwhal * O: Octopus * P: Penguin * Q: Quillfish * R: Ray * S: Shark * T: Tuna * U: Unicorn Fish * V: Viper Fish * W: Walrus * X: Xray Fish * Y: Yellowfin Tuna * Z: Zebra Fish * End: Prestige 1+ Server Donors If you decide to support our server by purchasing a donor rank, you will be given an in game rank and title based on how much you donate. We currently have 5 donor ranks available for purchase. (For a full list of benefits and perks please visit our store @ http://buy.mcprison.com/) * Surfer ($10 USD) * Diver ($25 USD) * Sailor ($50 USD) * Captain ($100 USD) * Pirate ($150 USD) Tip: There is one in game rank not listed above which is reserved for content creators. If you see someone with the "Youtube" rank, this is what it is from. Server Staff Server Staff are on the server for moderation, help, and safety. If you need assistance, these are your "go-to" people. There are currently 6 Staff positions. * Helper - General Assistance; mute + kick privileges * Mod - General Assistance; ban and unmute privileges * SrMod - Higher level assistance; ability to forcefully teleport to a player suspected of breaking rules, unban + vanish privileges * Admin - Higher level assistance; GMC 1/Creative permissions, ability to spawn certain items into the game * Manager - Highest level assistance; Operator permissions (ability to give/take permissions from other players) * Owner - Supreme assistance; Owner of the server, all permissions Instancing and Server Syncing MCPrison has integrated server syncing. When a player logs on the server, they will be thrown into a random instance. Instancing causes players to go to different worlds within the same server. This helps to create a lag free environment for the player. If you are not happy with the instance you were thrown into, you can right-click the prison icon in the /lobby's server selector (compass) to change your instance. Example 1: * iKoalas joins prison and is randomly thrown into instance one. * Serayne joins prison and is randomly thrown into instance two. * iKoalas and Serayne both /warp to a mine. * They start mining at the same time, however they are mining in two different mines. * iKoalas is mining in a mine on instance one, and Serayne is mining in a mine on instance two. * Conclusion: ''A-Z and Donor Mines are not synced between instances. If you find a mine too crowded, you can join another instance with less players''. Example 2: * iKoalas starts building in her house on instance one. * Serayne walks to iKoalas' house on instance two. * Serayne can see blocks being placed and removed in iKoalas' house, but she is invisible to him. * Serayne says in normal chat; "Hi iKoalas." * iKoalas reads his message in chat and responds with; "Hello" back. * Conclusion: '''Placed/Removed blocks can be seen on all instances. Chat can be seen on all instances. Tip: To prevent duping/exploiting most things involving inventories, chests, ect. are synced between instances. Pickaxes and Pickaxe Enchantments '''Starter Pickaxe When you log onto the server, you will start off with an enchanted diamond pickaxe in your inventory named the “Reef Raker.” The name will keep changing based on the amount of blocks you break. Hovering over the pickaxe will show the enchantments and amount of blocks broken. This packaxe cannot lose durability or break. If for some reason you lose your Reef Raker, re-logging will give you a new one. (Starter enchantments; Unbreakable, Efficiency 15, Fortune 15) Tip: The starter pickaxe; "Reef Raker" is also a fully equipped Omnitool. It will turn into a Shovel/Axe/Hoe when used on sand/wood/dirt. Normal Enchantments Every block mined on prison will give you an enchantment token. Use these enchantment tokens to upgrade your pickaxe. Type /enchant or /etshop to access this menu. Alternatively, walk into a mine holding the pickaxe you want to enchant and simply right-click. All normal pickaxe enchantments will show up yellow when applied to your pickaxe. Be aware that each time you upgrade an enchantment, the token cost will increase''.'' Normal/Basic enchants are as follows: * Efficiency - The speed at which blocks are mined. * Fortune - Chance to get multiple blocks from mining. * Explosive - Chance to mine a 3x3x3 volume. * Jackhammer - Chance to mine up to a 10x10 area. * Jump - Gives you an extra boost when jumping. * Speed - Speed at which your character moves. * Haste - Speed at which your character breaks blocks. Tip: You can withdraw etokens with /etwithdraw. However, you need 5,000 etokens to withdraw 1 physical token Prestige Enchantments Each time a player prestiges, they will get a prestige token. Prestige tokens are used for prestige enchantments. Prestige/God enchants are as follows: * Double Trouble - Chance to get multiple etokens when mining. Chance increases per level. * Merchant - Chance to sell blocks for more extra money. Chance and extra money increases per level. * Shark Attack - Extremely low chance to mine out the entire mine. Chance increases per level. * Treasure Hunter - Extremely low chance to find keys while mining. Chance increases per level. * Feeding Frenzy - Chance to gain a buff that’ll last for 10 seconds that increases the power of enchants on your pickaxe by 10%. Level this enchant up to increase it's duration and power. Tip: You cannot trade prestige tokens. They are account bound. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse Category:MCPrison